Clon de sombra
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Aprender el "clon de sombras" debía ser algo sencillo, eso pensó Sasuke Uchiha, pero cuando Naruto se rehúsa a ayudarle y se queda encerrado en tu propia casa… todo se complica.


Clon de sombra

Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud. La brisa soplaba tan placentera en su agotado cuerpo, que no podía evitar empezar a dormirse. Sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta de la pequeña terraza, tan sólo esperaba poder terminar de leer el pergamino antes de que el sol cayese, sin embargo, no parecía ser una idea posible por el cansancio que arrastraba de los últimos días.

\- Deberías descansar un poco, Sasuke – escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo y rival, abriendo finalmente los ojos con pesadez para verle sentado sobre la barandilla de su balcón, dejando que el viento moviera esa chaqueta blanca que llevaba – te ves fatal.

\- Tengo que acabar de leer esto – insistió Sasuke pese a que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Vas a coger frío – comentó Naruto, sin poder apartar sus ojos azules de esos pies descalzos y las mangas arremangadas de su camiseta oscura – entra al menos en casa, se avecina tormenta.

\- Cállate. Tú, que no has querido ayudarme, ahora vienes preocupado por mí. Piérdete – le contestó Sasuke, tratando de moverse pese al poco chakra que le quedaba y esas fuerzas que le abandonaban, impidiéndole ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Cuánto has estado entrenando? Ni siquiera puedes levantarte – comentó mirando las nubes de tormenta que se aproximaban a gran velocidad – ¿Sasuke? – preguntó al no obtener respuesta, observando cómo la cabeza del moreno se ladeaba, cayendo hacia un lado y quedando apoyada contra el marco de la puerta del balcón – se ha desmayado – susurró Naruto casi con desgana – eres un idiota, entrenas hasta desmayarte y luego no quieres que me preocupe por ti – sonrió.

El viento sopló con fuerza en aquel instante, obligando a Naruto a cerrar los párpados unos segundos y apartar un mechón de su rubio cabello que le molestaba en los ojos. Su chaqueta blanca se movió con violencia y no pudo hacer otra cosa que agarrar mejor las manos a la barandilla evitando que el viento le hiciera perder el equilibrio.

Miró a Sasuke en cuanto la ráfaga pasó y luego apartó la mirada hasta el cielo, observando esas nubes negras de tormenta que se avecinaban a gran velocidad. Era época de tifones en la villa y con Sasuke en esas condiciones, no podía evitar preocuparse. Sólo había venido a ver cómo se encontraba por los rumores que le habían llegado de la gente que había visto a Sasuke entrenando demasiado, casi tambaleándose por las calles hasta llegar a su casa. ¡_Ahora no podía volver a su casa_! Estaba demasiado lejos y el huracán le pillaría a mitad del camino.

\- Tampoco me habría quedado tranquilo si te dejo solo – sonrió Naruto volviendo a mirar a ese moreno al que el viento movía su cabello con fuerza.

Bajó de la barandilla y se agachó frente a Sasuke, apartando primero el rebelde mechón que azotaba su rostro y pasando su mano izquierda tras sus hombros y su brazo derecho bajo sus rodillas para poder cargarlo. Costaba levantarse cargando el peso de Sasuke también, sin embargo, al incorporarse, la cabeza de Sasuke se movió con violencia hasta golpear contra su hombro, pero no se despertó.

\- Estás agotado – sonrió Naruto al verlo entre sus brazos.

El carácter de Sasuke daba asco, lo sabía bien, jamás de los jamases, incluso muriéndose, le habría dejado cogerlo en brazos, pero ahora no podía evitarlo desmayado como estaba y eso hizo que sonriera.

\- Ésta te la voy a recordar toda la vida – sonrió con malicia metiéndole dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta del balcón tras él.

Hacía unos días que Sasuke le había pedido ayuda con aquella técnica del clon de sombras, pero él se había negado a enseñárselo. No es que no quisiera, era más bien que sentía que era una técnica muy personal suya, la primera que empezó a realizar realmente con éxito, la técnica que le definía por completo y encima… era una técnica prohibida, pero también sabía cuánto le había costado a Sasuke pedir un favor semejante. Quizá por eso había estado tan pendiente de él estos días, observando cómo estudiaba y trataba de hacer la clonación de sombras por sí mismo tras negarse a enseñarle.

Se sentía un poco culpable de verle en ese estado. Si le hubiera enseñado no estaría tan agotado como ahora, pero ya no podía hacer mucho excepto cuidarle, más cuando el tifón se acercaba.

Juntó sus manos y dejó que el chakra fluyera por su cuerpo creando una veintena de clones para asegurarse de cerrar y aislar completamente toda la casa ante el tifón. Mientras las copias se encargaban de cerrar todo y apuntalar las ventanas, Naruto dejó a Sasuke sobre el futón.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – preguntó Sasuke pese a ese agotamiento que le impedía moverse.

\- Cuidar de ti, idiota. No deberías entrenar tanto.

\- Aún tengo chakra suficiente para derrotarte – sonrió Sasuke.

Naruto colocó su mano vendada sobre la frente del moreno al ver sus mejillas teñidas en ese color rojizo y el leve tono de voz del que disponía. Tsunade le había comentado que en las próximas semanas tras la operación, podía sufrir una bajada de defensas, pero no esperaba que el muy idiota se pusiera a entrenar como un loco bajando más sus defensas.

\- Tienes fiebre – le comentó Naruto.

\- Estoy bien.

\- No, no lo estás. Tsunade te mandó reposo absoluto tras la operación.

\- Te aseguro que estoy bien. Sólo necesito dormir un poco, nada más. Y lárgate de mi casa – comentó antes de darse la vuelta, ofreciéndole su espalda.

\- ¿Que me vaya? ¿En pleno tifón? ¿Es que quieres que muera o qué? – preguntó Naruto alarmado, aunque enseguida vio que Sasuke había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y respiraba con cierta dificultad – el que nunca caía enfermo – sonrió – supongo que me va a tocar quedarme a cuidarte. De todas formas, tampoco podía salir con el tifón.

El apartamento de Sasuke no era muy grande, aunque sí era bastante espacioso. Apenas tenía muebles, pero sí tenía demasiados pergaminos perfectamente enrollados y guardados en una estantería. Seguramente serían técnicas que estudió en su tiempo o que aún tenía que estudiar. A él siempre se le dieron bien las clases teóricas.

Ingresó al aseo, buscando alguna toalla pequeña que pudiera humedecer en agua para colocársela en la frente, pero no podía encontrar nada. Todas sus copias se pusieron manos a la obra para ayudarle, unas buscando la toalla, otras el barreño con agua mientras que alguna descarriada se divertía tirándose en el sofá a vaguear o tratando de cocinar algo que olía a quemado.

\- Ey, salid de la cocina ahora mismo – se quejó Naruto al ver el alboroto que estaban creando sus copias – os desharé en un momento – comentó al ver cómo unas cinco copias discutían y se pasaban un cartón de leche.

Naruto juntó las manos de nuevo dispuesto a convertir en humo a todas esas copias, sin embargo, las cinco salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta del aseo.

\- Alto ahí – gritó al verlas apilarse contra la puerta, intentando entrar todas a la vez sin conseguir su objetivo.

\- ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?

La voz de Sasuke hizo que Naruto mirase hacia el pasillo. Allí estaba ese moreno, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, con la respiración entrecortada y rojo por culpa de la fiebre, pero levantado. Eso le enfadó, necesitaba descansar y no andar merodeando por la casa.

\- Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo – le ordenó Naruto.

\- ¿Con este alboroto? No hay quien duerma. Además… vete de mi casa.

\- ¿Con este tifón? ¿Estás loco? Además tienes fiebre, no me iré hasta que vea que estás mejor.

\- Si vas a quedarte… al menos deshaz este jaleo. Cuando te pedí ayuda para hacer la clonación de sombras no pensaba precisamente en que vinieras a mi casa a restregarme por la cara cuántas copias puedes hacer – se quejó Sasuke, enfadado por la negativa que Naruto le había dado a enseñarle su habilidad.

\- Estaba en ello – frunció el ceño Naruto, juntando nuevamente las manos para deshacer la técnica.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando uno de los clones que querían entrar al baño dio un codazo a otro de los de arriba, empujándole hacia un enfermo Sasuke que abrió los ojos al ver cómo la copia se le iba a caer encima. Ante aquello, Naruto corrió hacia el moreno, tratando de detener la copia, abrazando a Sasuke para cubrirle con su cuerpo y evitar que él se hiciera daño, golpeando así su propia espalda contra la estantería de atrás y sacando un quejido de dolor.

Un par de pergaminos cayeron al suelo, pero Sasuke se fijó en cómo Naruto se agarraba el brazo, seguramente por el daño recibido tras el golpe. Aun así, se repuso con rapidez para deshacer sus copias antes de mirar si Sasuke estaba realmente bien.

\- No tenías que hacerlo, idiota – se quejó Sasuke con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas, uno que Naruto no supo identificar si era por la fiebre o porque se sentía algo humillado por la situación.

\- Déjame que recoja todo esto y prepararé algo caliente para que te recuperes.

\- Deja eso – comentó Sasuke mirando el pergamino, pero la última de las copias de Naruto entraba en ese momento tras haber cerrado la última contraventana, viendo cómo su original se agachaba hacia el pergamino y Sasuke intentaba detenerle – NO LO TOQUES.

Ya estaba agachándose a recoger el pergamino cuando al escuchar el grito de Sasuke, se detuvo durante un segundo. Pocas veces le escuchaba gritar, sin embargo, sonrió antes de que sus dedos tocasen el pergamino para enrollarlo nuevamente y devolverlo a su lugar. ¡_Sasuke siempre exageraba_! Seguramente ahora le soltaría algo como: _¡no__ toques mis cosas_!, o algo así.

¡_El humo no se lo esperaba_! Salía mucho humo de ese pergamino y todo había empezado al tocarlo. Escuchó la tos de Sasuke, producto tanto de su enfermedad como de aquel horrible humo que taponaba sus fosas nasales.

\- Voy a matarte, Naruto – escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

\- Te ha dicho que no lo tocases, idiota – se quejó el propio clon de Naruto.

\- Tú a callar, voy a deshacerte también como al resto – dijo con enfado Naruto, juntando sus manos y queriendo deshacer el jutsu, pero el clon se mantuvo allí, incluso cuando el humo se disipó – desaparece – le dijo de nuevo pero nada ocurrió – DESAPARECE, DESAPARECE – empezó a gritar frustrado al ver que nada ocurría - ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

\- Porque ese pergamino evita que se puedan hacer jutsus en las próximas veinticuatro horas – comentó Sasuke al final – ahora tengo que soportar dos Narutos a falta de uno.

\- ¿Y es mi culpa? – preguntó Naruto ofuscado.

\- Te dije claramente que no lo tocases.

\- Ya, como me dices siempre cuando toco cualquier cosa que te pertenece. Creí que era una tontería más de las tuyas. Ahora vete a acostarte de nuevo, estás enfermo y necesitas descansar.

\- ¿Ahora me das órdenes en mi propia casa?

\- A la cama – sonrió Naruto, agachando la cabeza hasta la cintura del moreno y haciendo fuerza para que el pecho de este cayese sobre su hombro, cogiéndolo como un saco de patatas y llevándolo hacia el cuarto pese a la negativa de su compañero.

\- Bájame, Naruto, te has vuelto completamente loco.

_¡Sí le bajó_! Directo en el futón y cuando el moreno quiso rechistar, incorporándose levemente para empezar a quejarse, lo que se ganó fue que Naruto le tirase la manta por encima de la cabeza.

\- Para ya – se quejó Sasuke, pero para cuando sacó la cabeza de debajo de la manta, Naruto ya no estaba en el cuarto – ¡_Mierda_! – golpeó el futón con los puños.

Se levantó de mala gana para ir al baño. Necesitaba orinar y con urgencia. Se bajó ligeramente el pantalón incluso antes de subir la tapa del retrete y apuntó, apoyando una de sus manos contra la pared mientras con la otra se sujetaba el miembro, dejando que el chorro cayese y aliviando así su vejiga.

Una extensa expiración fue lo que dejó salir a medida que vaciaba. Dio un par de golpecillos para que todo cayese y se limpió antes de tirar de la cadena e ir al lavamanos. El jabón olía con esa extraña mezcla entre miel y caramelo, le gustaba ese olor pese a que él odiaba las cosas dulces. ¡_Era extraño_!

Pensó en Naruto. ¡_Era mejor alejar ese jabón de su vista o sería capaz de intentar comérselo_! Era un idiota, pero pensar en eso también le hizo sonreír. Había sido su compañero desde la academia, le conocía bien, demasiado bien. Esos sentimientos por él no desaparecerían aunque fuera un atolondrado que no pudiera darse cuenta.

Al salir del baño, quiso ir a la cocina a terminar de fregar los platos que había dejado esa mañana en la pila. Odiaba el desorden y le iba a poner solución en ese mismo instante. ¡Eso pensaba él! Hasta que al llegar a la cocina, vio a Naruto preparando una sopa de miso.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo cogía el estropajo para empezar a lavar.

\- Lavar los platos.

\- Estás enfermo, vuelve a la cama. Yo lo haré.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Fregar? No me hagas reír. He visto tu cuarto, eres un desastre – dijo sonrojando al instante al rubio.

\- Deja de fregar – le gritó Naruto enfadado – tienes fiebre.

\- Vale… iré a barrer – comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto donde guardaba las cosas de limpieza.

\- SASUKE – gritó Naruto de nuevo frustrado por cómo el moreno no paraba de moverse. Sólo quería que descansase, ¿tan difícil era de entender?

¡_Dormía como un tronco_! Por fin Sasuke había conseguido conciliar el sueño pese al gran ruido que provocaba aquel tifón al golpear contra las contraventanas de madera. Con aquel escándalo, Naruto pensaba que hasta la casa saldría volando en cualquier momento. Aun así, estuvo plegando la poca ropa que Sasuke tenía tirada encima de una silla para guardarla en el armario.

Todavía pensaba en alguna forma de bloquearle, de tenerle quieto y dejase de hacer esfuerzos estando enfermo. También reconocía que ver a ese único clon que no pudo quitar a tiempo cuidar y cambiar las toallas húmedas de Sasuke, le ponía un poquito celoso por mucha ayuda que le resultase a él. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que Sasuke se estuviera quieto? Parecía misión imposible y entonces… allí estaba la solución a todos sus problemas.

En el armario donde iba a guardar la ropa, unas esposas relucientes aparecieron ocultas bajo una camiseta. ¿Por qué tendría Sasuke unas esposas en el armario? Era algo raro, pero sus ojos se iluminaron ante aquel objeto. Era todo lo que necesitaba para mantener a Sasuke quietecito y además… tenía cierto morbo tenerlo atado.

Tomó las esposas en su mano y se dirigió directamente hacia el futón. Con mucho cuidado, se sentó en la tarima, todo lo cerca que pudo de Sasuke, y cogió su muñeca para ponerle la primera esposa. Una vez cerrada, abrió la siguiente y buscó un lugar donde poder encadenarle, pero no había nada cerca de él, así que siguió mirando hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los oscuros de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó con una mirada intimidatoria, lo que hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso, tanto… que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su mano había resbalado y la otra parte de las esposas se había anclado a su tobillo.

\- ¡_Mierda_! – se quejó Naruto.

\- Oh… qué gracioso, Naruto, saca la llave y abre esto, idiota.

\- ¿La llave?

\- Sí, eso que sirve para abrir esto.

\- Es que… no he visto ninguna llave – confesó – sólo… vi las esposas y las cogí.

\- Es que no se puede ser más imbécil – se quejó Sasuke con su mano muy cerca del pie descalzo de Naruto.

\- Sí que eres imbécil – replicó el clon de Naruto.

\- Tú a callar – le amenazó Naruto – debí deshacerte hace mucho tiempo y ahora tengo que aguantarte. Así que no molestes.

\- Hasta tu propia copia sabe que lo eres – se rió Sasuke – ya sabes que un clon de sombra es como otro tú, con tus mismos pensamientos y sentimientos. No puedes mantenerlo ahí quieto sólo porque se lo ordenes, tú no lo harías y él tampoco.

Naruto abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de aquello, porque era cierto, su copia haría exactamente lo mismo que él, tenía sus pensamientos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de otra pequeña cosa… tenía sus sentimientos también y sólo esperaba que no hiciera una locura, porque amaba a Sasuke, lo amaba desde hacía años y no había tenido valor jamás para declararle algo así.

\- Creo que debemos levantarnos y buscar la llave – comentó Sasuke.

\- Pero… mi pie está atado a tu muñeca. ¿Cómo vamos hasta el armario? ¿Vas a ir de rodillas? – preguntó Naruto, lo que hizo que Sasuke se sonrojase al instante.

\- Ni de coña, yo no me arrodillo ante nadie y menos ante ti – dijo muy convencido – déjame pensar en algo.

\- Vale, yo no tengo prisa.

Media hora pasó y pese al sueño que le estaba entrando a Naruto, se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Sasuke se tensaba cada vez más. Era raro, nunca antes le había visto en aquella situación ni con ese gesto de sufrimiento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Nada – apartó la mirada Sasuke de él.

\- Sí ocurre algo. ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Sabes por qué abrí los ojos en mitad de la noche?

\- No, pero me has dado un susto de muerte. Esto es por tu culpa – le aclaró elevando un poco el pie para que viera las esposas.

\- ¿Mi culpa? Yo dormía. Fuiste tú al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de sacarlas del armario y utilizarlas.

\- Eso… ¿Por qué tenías tú unas esposas en el armario? – preguntó con un brillo maligno en sus ojos - ¿Eh? Pervertido – aquella palabra hizo que Sasuke se sonrojase.

\- Cállate, no soy un pervertido.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque esto me indica lo contrario.

\- En todo caso, tú serías el pervertido por utilizarlas y esposarte a mí – lanzó la acusación esta vez al lado de Naruto.

\- Bueno… dejemos el tema. ¿Por qué me abriste así los ojos?

Aquello hizo que Sasuke se sonrojase más todavía, lo que hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos como platos y moviera el rostro intentando ver el que Sasuke intentaba girar para evitar el contacto.

\- Venga… estoy esperando.

\- Porque me meaba – dijo Sasuke.

\- ¡_No_! – le exclamó Naruto - ¿Llevas media hora aguantando?

\- Claro que estoy aguantando, tendrías que venir conmigo al baño.

\- No pienso ir contigo al baño. Haz meditación y aguanta – le añadió Naruto – venga, respira conmigo…

\- Eres idiota.

\- Piensa en algo relajante, como una cascada de agua preciosa – empezó Naruto, imitando el ruido del agua con su boca y haciendo que Ssauke pusiera un gesto todavía peor al escuchar ese ruido, entrándole aún más ganas.

\- Eres imbécil.

\- Oh… lo sé – sonrió con malicia Naruto – pero ahora no puedes moverte – dijo volviendo a hacer el sonido e incomodando a Sasuke.

\- A la mierda – gritó Sasuke levantándose con rapidez de la cama, llevándose a Naruto tras él y tirándolo al suelo de espaldas, arrastrándole por el pasillo mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia el baño.

\- Ey, detente ahora mismo, no quiero ir al baño contigo – se quejaba Naruto pese a que su pie estaba en alto y siendo arrastrado por el suelo – Sasuke, maldita sea, lo siento, ¿vale? No vayas al baño.

\- Cállate, me estoy meando mucho.

\- SASUKE – gritó aunque ya había abierto la puerta del baño – oh, por dios, Sasuke – empezó al ver cómo su mano bajaba un poco su pantalón para sacar su miembro, dejando su pie a la altura de su pene – oh, joder, Sasuke, para ya.

\- Cierra los ojos.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Naruto, con la espalda tumbada en el suelo mientras llevaba sus manos a sus ojos y los tapaba para no ver el miembro de Sasuke, sin embargo, sí escuchó el ruido cuando empezó a orinar – Sasuke, por dios… apunta bien… no me salpiques – temía por su pie justo al lado del miembro del moreno – Sasuke… ¡_me estás salpicando_!

Pero Sasuke no hizo mención alguna excepto seguir vaciando su vejiga. Ese rubio se había ganado a pulso que lo arrastrase por media casa y allí seguía, con sus manos tapando sus ojos y gritando como un loco por aquella situación hasta que escuchó la cadena del retrete.

\- Qué a gusto me he quedado.

\- Eres asqueroso… no deberías mear conmigo aquí.

\- Es tu culpa, pero yo no pienso acompañarte al baño, tendría que agacharme y seguro que sí me salpicarías.

\- Tenlo por seguro – le amenazó Naruto – como me toque ir al baño, te vas a enterar, bastardo. Por cierto… tengo hambre.

\- Coincido contigo en algo.

Naruto se puso en pie en cuanto Sasuke se subió el pantalón guardando su miembro. La verdad es que ahora tenía un leve arrepentimiento por no haber abierto un poco los dedos y haber mirado el miembro de aquel chico, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Al levantarse, se dio cuenta enseguida cómo empujaba la mano de Sasuke hacia su tobillo, tirándole al suelo, algo que no pareció gustarle ni un pelo al moreno por el gruñido que lanzó.

\- Upsss. Lo siento, Sasuke – se dio cuenta enseguida Naruto de lo que había hecho.

\- Maldita sea – se maldijo desde el suelo – se acabó.

Sasuke se arrodilló, metiendo la cabeza bajo las piernas de Naruto y subiendo para colocarlo sobre los hombros y elevarlo. Al sentirse sobre los hombros de Sasuke, Naruto dio un leve grito aunque pronto se acostumbró a la altura y se agarró como pudo al cuello del moreno.

\- Sasuke… bájame, tienes fiebre.

\- Yo no pienso andar de rodillas – le dijo sin más – y ahí arriba tienes tu pie cerca de mi mano, así que ahí arriba te quedas. Cuidado con la cabeza – le recomendó, consiguiendo que Naruto agachase la cabeza con rapidez para pasar bajo la puerta.

\- Wow. Justo a tiempo – sonrió Naruto – pero sigues teniendo fiebre, no deberías hacer estas cosas.

\- Por dios… no pesas tanto como crees y sólo vamos a la cocina. Puerta – avisó Sasuke al terminar el pasillo, haciendo que Naruto volviera a agachar la cabeza y así entrar en el salón.

Sasuke caminó hacia la cocina. Le había dicho a Naruto que no pesaba tanto, pero la verdad es que sí pesaba y los hombros le dolían un poco, pero no se quejó. Se acercó hasta uno de los armarios de la cocina y lo abrió.

\- ¿Puedes coger tres botes de ramen instantáneo de la última balda?

\- Claro. ¿Tres? – preguntó Naruto, pero al ver a su copia detrás de ellos mirándoles con cierta envidia se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba pensando también en su clon. Desde esa altura llegaba perfectamente y buscando entre varios botes, finalmente los encontró – no sabía que comías ramen.

\- Los tengo por si acaso alguna vez te quedabas aquí y necesitabas comer algo – confesó Sasuke.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro del rubio y dio gracias de estar a esa altura y que no pudiera verlo el moreno. Le bajó los botes y los dejó sobre la encimera, observando cómo Sasuke los ponía a calentar.

Una vez calentados, Sasuke los cogió con cuidado de no quemarse y fue hacia la pequeña mesa del salón, tirando a Naruto de espaldas hacia el sofá y sentándose en el suelo. El rubio, al ver lo incómodo que era para Sasuke, subió el pie encima de la mesa para que pudiera subir él la muñeca y poder comer.

\- Qué asco… comer con tu pie aquí encima de la mesa al lado mío – sonrió Sasuke casi incrédulo.

\- Calla y come. ¿No tenías hambre?

\- Sí, me muero de hambre.

La copia los miraba sentados al otro lado del sofá, dejando a Sasuke en medio y observando a los dos comer con rapidez. ¡Eran un caso! Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, ninguno sería capaz a este ritmo de decirle al otro lo que sentían. Él era producto de Naruto, él mismo sentía ese enamoramiento por el moreno y le costaba mucho estar allí sentado viendo la escena, también amaba a Sasuke, no podía quitar esa parte porque era la parte de su original.

Al terminar de comer, los dos chicos se miraron con intensidad, casi pensando en qué deberían hacer a esas horas de la madrugada, pero ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

\- La llave – dijeron al unísono ahora que habían satisfecho su estómago y su vejiga.

\- Sube – comentó Sasuke de cuclillas en el suelo para que Naruto pasase sus piernas sobre su cuello y poder subirlo a hombros de nuevo – vamos a buscar esa maldita llave.

El clon sonrió al verlos tan decididos, pero se quedó allí sentado terminando de comer el ramen. Tras verles marchar, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la pequeña llave sonriendo con malicia.

\- Que os vaya bien la búsqueda – dijo antes de guardarla de nuevo.

\- ¿La encuentras? – preguntó Sasuke frente al armario, buscando entre sus camisetas.

\- No – le respondió Naruto revisando la balda de arriba donde tenía los pantalones.

\- Debería estar aquí, siempre he dejado la llave al lado de las esposas.

\- Pues no la veo por aquí.

Estuvieron buscándola durante más de media hora, hasta que Sasuke escuchó algún ligero ronquido por parte de Naruto.

\- Ey, despierta – le zarandeó para que despertase, sin embargo, Naruto sólo le respondió que estaba demasiado cansado.

Hablando con sinceridad… Sasuke también estaba cansado, así que frustrado por no encontrar la llave, prefirió sentarse en el futón, tirando a Naruto en él y dejándole dormir, apoyando su cabeza en el final de la cama, teniendo los pies de Naruto cerca de su cara. No podía hacer otra cosa con su muñeca agarrada a su tobillo.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos al momento, agotados de todo aquello y escuchando el viento huracanado al otro lado de las ventanas. Sin embargo, Naruto fue el primero en abrir los ojos al sentir algo extraño, tan extraño… que no pudo creerlo al principio lo que sus ojos veían.

¿Su clon estaba besando a Sasuke? Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato, centrándose en cómo Sasuke dormía profundamente, sin inmutarse de aquel acto pero creando en Naruto un malestar que jamás antes había sentido.

\- Apártate de él – fue su única queja, endureciendo la mirada todo lo que pudo, pero su copia sonrió.

\- Sólo estoy haciendo lo que tú no te atreves a hacer.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Venga ya, Naruto, soy igual que tú, tengo tus sentimientos corriendo por mis venas.

\- Tus venas son puro humo – le aclaró Naruto.

\- Si no existo… ¿Por qué estás tan cabreado? ¿No soy tú?

\- No te acerques a él.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me desharás? – sonrió la copia.

Naruto se lanzó tan rápido hacia delante para estrangular a su propio clon, que eso hizo que Sasuke se despertase al sentir ese movimiento brusco, viendo el rostro de Naruto tan cerca del suyo que se sonrojó al instante.

\- ¿Qué nari…? – intentó preguntar cuando sintió cómo atrapaban sus labios.

Quería revolverse pero no podía. Por alguna extraña razón sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y supo, en ese instante, que era Naruto intentando apartar a su clon de él. ¡_Dos Naruto era demasiado_! Él lo supo desde el inicio.

Al alejarse la copia y dejar a Sasuke recuperarse, se incorporó levemente para ver a un enfadado Naruto a su lado. Aun así, la copia sonreía al verle tan cabreado.

\- Vamos… sed sinceros de una maldita vez, parecéis críos jugando al amor.

Los dos se sonrojaron unos instantes al escuchar aquello, sin ser capaces de mirarse el uno al otro. Sasuke se sentía descubierto y peor aún… estaba descolocado tras ese beso. Podría ser una copia, sólo un clon pero se notaba muy real, casi como al auténtico Naruto.

\- Yo no… – intentó intervenir Sasuke.

\- ¿Tú no te mueres por tenerle? – preguntó la copia con una divertida sonrisa – he visto cómo lo cuidas y lo proteges, ¡_por favor… sois muy obvios_!

Naruto miró hacia Sasuke, todavía rojo por el suceso. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que lamentaba aquel malentendido, pero en lugar de eso, sólo sentía ira corriendo por sus venas, sentía cólera por no haber sido él quien disfrutase de esos labios y entonces… tomó el rostro del moreno con una de sus manos y lo giró hacia él para plantarle aquel fogoso beso que deseaba desde hacía tiempo.

Sasuke intentó reaccionar, consiguiendo tan sólo que Naruto cogiera su mano libre evitando acercarla a él. Sabía de sobra que la otra mano no podría moverla, no con las esposas aprisionándole a su pie.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Sasuke al ver cómo Naruto lo tumbaba y soltaba sus labios.

\- Lo siento… no he podido evitarlo. Él…

\- Él eres tú – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- Ya… pero aun así… tiene razón, siento algo por ti. Nunca he querido admitirlo, tenía miedo de tu reacción, no quería perder a mi amigo pero… no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados cuando él ha podido besarte y yo no. Necesitaba hacerlo – comentó Naruto, derramando una traicionera lágrima por el enfado que estaba conteniendo en su interior, lo que hizo que Sasuke soltase su agarre y pudiera tomar la nuca del rubio para poder volver a besarle.

\- Vaya… - soltó el clon – ha funcionado mejor de lo que me esperaba – sólo necesitaban un empujoncito – Ey… tortolitos… os daré la llave si me prometéis que aprovecharéis este momento. No volváis a esconderos tras la coraza – comentó enseñándoles la llave.

\- Maldito desgraciado – se quejó Naruto - ¿La tenías tú todo este tiempo?

\- ¿Me has hecho dormir al lado de su maloliente pie? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Ey… que no huele tan mal – se quejó Naruto.

El clon sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se la lanzó a Sasuke. Inmediatamente tras tenerla en su mano, empezó a abrir las dichosas esposas, sacando una sonrisa de Naruto al ver su pie libre finalmente.

\- Gracias, por fin libre – sonrió Naruto al verse libre. Sasuke aún estaba desabrochando sus esposas.

Naruto miró a Sasuke directamente a los ojos, casi como si se preguntase si deberían seguir donde lo habían dejado o no. Fue finalmente el rubio el que tomó la iniciativa, lanzándose sobre los labios del chico y profundizando el beso en el que antes no había tenido la oportunidad.

Una vez las manos de Sasuke ya estuvieron libres, cogieron las muñecas de Naruto con rapidez empujándole sobre el mullido futón. El rubor en las mejillas del rubio se hizo presente al instante al ver aquella forma dominante de ser de ese chico. Lo conocía desde pequeño y sabía que siempre había sido así, siempre tenía que tener el control en todo momento, pero en esa situación, le daba exactamente igual lo que hiciera con tal de estar con él.

\- ¿Sasu…ke? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo se quedaba paralizado encima de él, sosteniendo sus muñecas contra el futón, casi indeciso por lo que iba a hacer.

\- Me llamaste pervertido – sonrió Sasuke – y querías saber el motivo por el que tenía unas esposas en el armario…

\- Ni se te ocurra – se sonrojó Naruto.

Pese a que trató de revolverse un poco bajo el cuerpo del moreno y mover sus manos, éste sólo soltó una de ellas para poder ponerle las esposas, atando primero una mano y luego la otra. Por la sonrisa que Sasuke mostró, Naruto supo que no estaba pensando en nada bueno.

\- Sasuke, ni se te ocurra…

\- No estás en posición de amenazarme. ¿No crees? – preguntó Sasuke al verlo con las manos esposadas sobre su cabeza.

Sasuke disminuyó la distancia entre sus labios, rozando el labio inferior y moviendo con suavidad el superior hasta atraparlo entre los suyos. Aquella lentitud y suavidad hizo que todo el vello de Naruto se erizase al instante. Siempre había visto la parte más violenta de ese chico, siempre en sus combates, esa inteligencia y frialdad para tratar cualquier situación, pero nunca imaginó que podría llegar a ser tan seductor y dulce.

\- Sasuke… es mi primera vez – le aclaró – ten cuidado – susurró sin apartar sus labios de los de él, pero sólo consiguió una ligera sonrisa del moreno.

\- ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Tranquilo. Sólo déjate llevar.

\- ¿Lo has hecho con más chicos? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No – susurró.

\- ¿Chicas?

\- No – susurró nuevamente para que se quedase tranquilo.

Si pareció funcionar por la forma en que Naruto sonrió. Tenía sus dudas acerca de la virginidad de Sasuke, pero ahora que él mismo le confesaba que no había tenido sexo con nadie, estaba más tranquilo. No se sentía un bicho raro por ser el único sin haberlo probado.

La mano de Sasuke bajó hacia los pantalones de Naruto, desabrochándolos y tratando de apartarlos. El rubio le ayudó, aupando un poco el trasero para que pudiera deshacerse de ellos definitivamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto al sentir aquellos dedos sobre su pequeño miembro. No estaba aún demasiado excitado, pero al ritmo al que iba Sasuke y con esa sensualidad que ponía en cada beso, sabía que pronto su miembro despertaría para él. Sus manos temblaban pero no quería quedarse atrás, no cuando ese chico estaba tomando el control.

\- Sasuke… por favor, desátame, yo también quiero tocarte – comentó Naruto.

\- No, tú estás castigado – sonrió el moreno.

\- Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?

La sonrisa de Sasuke pronto se borró de sus labios al sentir unas manos desnudándole. Su camiseta subía por su pecho y no tuvo más remedio que alzar los brazos para dejar que la quitasen, girándose para ver entonces al clon de Naruto con esa sonrisa triunfante.

\- Recuerda que somos dos – sonrió el clon.

\- Un despiste mío. No me ocurrirá de nuevo.

\- No seas tan arrogante, Sasuke – se quejó el clon, metiendo sus manos bajo el pantalón del moreno y empezando a masajear su miembro.

Un leve gemido salió de sus labios, provocando una amplia sonrisa en los dos Narutos. Reconocía que era un poco sensible a esas caricias, tan sólo él mismo se había tocado en todos esos años y sentir la mano de otra persona era… diferente. Sasuke cogió un par de sus dedos y los llevó hacia los labios del Naruto que tenía tumbado bajo él, acariciándolos con suavidad hasta que éste sacó la lengua y empujó su cabeza hacia arriba para lamerlos, cerrando los ojos y subiéndole ese sonrojo que a Sasuke tanto le gustaba.

Tenía vergüenza, pero él también la tenía, más con el clon tocándole su miembro e imitando los movimientos del moreno, incitándole a lamer sus dedos de la misma forma en que lo hacía el Naruto original.

\- Sabes… que voy a metértela, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el clon llevando los húmedos dedos hacia su entrada.

\- Y serás el único, porque sólo a ti te dejaré hacerlo – sonrió de forma arrogante Sasuke.

\- Me gusta escuchar eso, porque yo tampoco pienso dejar que nadie me la meta excepto tú. Mírale… sonrojado para ti y abriendo las piernas – le incitó la copia susurrándole en el oído – métele un par de dedos, lo disfrutará.

No podía creerse que Naruto… o bueno… su copia estuviera diciendo algo semejante, ruborizando más aún al original que intentaba cubrir ahora sus ojos con los brazos esposados. Aun así y viendo el panorama, Sasuke llevó sus húmedos dedos hacia la entrada del rubio, sintiendo cómo el clon hacía lo propio en su entrada, introduciéndolos con lentitud y escuchando así los gemidos de ambos chicos ante la intromisión.

Durante unos minutos, se mantuvieron con aquellos juegos, dilatando la entrada lo máximo posible. Tan sólo el susurro y los ligeros mordiscos del clon sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke, hicieron que, finalmente, apartase la mano de éste de su miembro queriendo entrar. Necesitaba sentir el placer y sobre todo… quería ver la reacción de Naruto, quería escuchar sus gemidos, esos que lanzaría al aire por y para él.

Pese a que la entrada estaba frente a él, le costó un par de intentos introducirlo, más al sentir la presión que quería echarlo de nuevo. Era estrecho y tenía mucha fuerza, pero era algo que supo que también le ocurría a él cuando el clon lo comentó con sensualidad en su oído.

Un dolor punzante fue lo que sintió al inicio y una sensación extrañísima a la que estaba seguro, se acostumbraría si seguían practicándolo. Naruto ni siquiera quería ver la escena, mantenía sus brazos tapando los ojos y mordía la cadena de las esposas intentando acallar unos gemidos que parecían incontenibles.

Tampoco Sasuke estaba dispuesto a dejarse escuchar, pero tras varios minutos resistiendo, finalmente dejó escapar los primeros gemidos, incitando así a Naruto a dejarse llevar también por lo que sentía. Al abrir el rubio los ojos con sorpresa por escuchar la voz tan seductora de Sasuke, observó toda la escena, cómo Sasuke se movía en su interior y su clon en el interior de Sasuke, provocando en él un doble placer que esperaba tener opción también a probar. ¡_É__se fue el momento en el que lo decidió!_ Enseñaría a Sasuke la técnica del clon, porque quería probarlo.

El primero en eyacular fue Sasuke, pero no sorprendió a nadie con aquel doble placer que sentía al penetrar y ser penetrado al mismo tiempo. Poco después, el original se dejaba ir también manchando el pecho tanto del moreno como el suyo propio y por último, la copia se esfumó en una nube de humo tras el esfuerzo de su eyaculación.

Sasuke se dejó caer al lado de Naruto, abriendo las esposas de éste para que pudiera acurrucarse sobre su pecho. Unos segundos de silencio… y entonces ambos empezaron a reír.

\- Te enseñaré el clon de sombras – comentó Naruto.

\- ¿Vas en serio?

\- Sí, pero con una condición… quiero probar esto que acabas de vivir.

\- Vale.

\- Y estarás atado – comentó, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

\- De acuerdo. Pero ahora déjame dormir un poco, ¿vale?

\- La fiebre te está bajando – sonrió Naruto tocando la frente del moreno.

\- Y el tifón pasará pronto… espero que me enseñes esa técnica antes de que pase.

\- Dalo por hecho.

**Fin**


End file.
